Miss Americana and Heartbreak Prince
by DamselinShiningArmour
Summary: Sometimes everything is not how it seems. What if there was rebellion after 74th Hunger Games in district 12. What if there is more to Madge Undersee then what people see.
1. Rose color Glasses

Disclaimer- I don't own Hunger Games universe it belongs to Suzanne Collins. Neither do I own Miss Americana and Heartbreak Prince song from which this fanfic is loosely inspired. That belong to Taylor Swift. When I heard this song I thought it was more than a love song. And after hearing it and reading Taylor's statement:

"The song is about disillusionment with our crazy world of politics and inequality, set in a metaphorical high school." Taylor Swift said in her storyline explanation"I wanted it to be about finding one person who really sees you and cares about you through all the noise."

I knew it was more than a love song and that it will fit Madge and Gale and Capitol world perfectly. So I wrote this fanfic

Dedicated to all crazy people wanted new Gadge Fanfic.

They won. Both of them won. Madge couldn't believe weird twist of fate. Or the emotions she is feeling. First during night lock situation she was tensed she knew what it meant what it suppose to mean to people in district. A moment of hope. That no. We are not a part of your game. It was a dangerous thing Katniss did. Subconsciously. She didn't even know that what she started. She was so sure that gamemakers will decide to let them both die. But no. They didnt want to risk them being martyrs. So they let them both live.

After realizing that Madge felt relief and happiness. Her friends are coming home. Peeta and Katniss are coming home.

And suddenly there are celebrations all around in Madge house. All the Capitol visitor who were upset that the had to come to this backward district where nothing happens are exciting.

'Finally. District 12 will have a winner. And not a winner but 2 winners. Ain't destiny amazing. " A capitol visitor with hot red stripes on her skin says with a sigh.

Madge looks around seeing her Dad Mayor of district wearing his perfect fake smile and look of joy. Seeing his eves make her realise how much trouble her dear friends are in.

People of both town and Seam see Madge and Mayor Undersee through rosed color glasses. They see what they want to see. It sometimes help. It helps to keep Capitol off their backs. But they don't know the truth. They think it's simple. Mayor Undersee is the reason why this town is in so sad state. More than 90% of population go hungry. More than 60% dont have a roof . But their is Mayor Undersee living in a manor throwing parties. Wasting food at every turn. But they dont know parties are for capitol benifit and manor is to keep Capitol officials busy and away from poking their nose in district business. Every piece of food that is not eaten is donated.

Same is with Madge Undersee Mayors daughter. The princess. The good girl. Richest and Luckiest girl in the district . They know she will be lucky enough to leave backward district. She is only one always wearing pretty dress. Which can feed 10 people or more. She too has to maintain facade look the part whenever and wherever. You never know who is gonna be Capitols eyes or ears. Always on guard. Princess. They dont know that has a sick mother who is used by Capitol to keep Madge and more properly Mayor under control. They dont know she has no friends to turn to.

So through rose color glasses of district Madge and Mayor are privileged and happy people. Privileged they are but happy definitely not.

Seam and town all agreeing only one thing that: You can't trust Undersees.

Madge suddenly remembers the drills her dad taught her what to do when district has a victor. Madge never thought it will be of use. But here we are destiny always play a twisted joke.

Madge is happy really happy that Katniss and Peeta won. But she can see the big picture. The picture that all the rebels can see. She can see it in Mockingjay Pin she had given Katniss with hope that maybe it will help her with sponsors and other districts. She was right. But she would never had thought impact would be like that.

Madge know there is no time to think. She knows she has to get in role of hostess as her Mom is unable to. Madge 's dad with a smile stand up and say,"Let's raise our glasses to the winners of district 12: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Melark. "

With that everyone clink their champagne glasses. Refills are being done every day. Madge just wants into role and starts gushing with others, "Oh. I knew Katniss would win. She always was so clever in our class. And the way she played the game" There are murmurs of agreement .

And Flia a capitol visitor with matte blue skin and glitter says. "Katniss is all good. But have you seen Peeta Melark and how he looks. And how they are in love "

That's enough for most of them to start blabbering about Peeta his handsomeness, Katniss, star cross lovers and Finnick Odair.

Madge's dad give her approving look and a sad smile

There are few visitor that actually are observing Madge and Mayor s behavior. So they join in the celebration too. But they can't wait till all the visitors will be gone. To have some peace.

Soon everyone is talking about to many things at a time. Suddenly Madge overheard Flia complain. " I have to do interviews now and I dont know which people to interview beside their families. "

"I know. It's like both of them have no social life. Anyone who would be ready to talk about their romance would be a good send." The other responds

"Oh darling Madge I have heard you go to school with both of them and go to their classes. " Flia says.

"Yes. I do" Madge respond.

"Great. So do you know anyone who Katniss sit with in school?" Flia asks

"She sat with me." Madge respond hesitantly.

"Perfect. You are even pretty and charming enough for camera. And you dont look like a peasant. I will interview you. So with Katniss Family and one of her cousin. We need someone interesting and I think you might be it. So I will see in an hour ?" Flia asks.

Madge wants to say no. But one look at her dad she knows this interview is important. So she replies, "I would be honored. "

And everyone talks excitedly about interview. She ask to change.

So here it is Madge is going to have a interview about Katniss and Peeta with Gale. Not awkward or tense at all.


	2. The role you made me play

After a frenzy of activities that took place in last hour from getting rooms for Peeta and Katniss ready to getting menu decided readying the guest list issuing invitations and ordering the Cake from Mellarks Bakery my last hour was packed.

"Honey Madge did you call yo that handsome cousin of Katniss interviews need to air in 2 hours. So you better Hurry. And please ask him to smile" Flia leaves after giving the order. Despite Madge needs to see that everything is being done properly. She knows she needs to go to Hawthorne and make sure Gale doesn't mess interviews up.

Madge goes to her Dad's study and poking her head in says,"I am going to go to Hawthornes to call Gale for interview. I thought he might be camera shy."

"You know I dont like you alone going to Seam and you even dont know where his house is. I know victory of district12 is important and you need to tell Hawthornes all information about the victory party when Peeta and Katniss arrives. But your safety comes first. Take Carson with you."

Carson or Mr Carson is trusty butler of Mayor 's house. He came from Capitol to District 12 with Mayor. And there is no one mayor trust more than Mr Carson. Mr Carson quite adores Madge. And Madge sees him as a father figure always spending time with him as her dad is always busy and Mom is sick.

"But Carson has so much to do" Madge replies.

"That is true. So he will drop you off. After you tell Gale Hawthorne all about table manners you both come to here and get interviews done."

Madge knows due to bugs what table manners are symbol of debriefing about Capitol. At least how to behave. And what to do. And sometimes about the little sparks of rebellion that has been slowly and slowly planned by many district. But the talks of rebellion is rare and risky. So madge knows she needs to tell or debrief Gale about his behavior for the interview.

After agreeing with dad and asking Carson to come with her, Madge reaches Hawthorne house after twenty minutes. She got many stares on her way but she acted like she didn't saw any of them and got into her role of Mayor s daughter

"You can leave Carson" Madge says after knocking at door"No I will wait till someone answers." Carson replies.

Carson and Madge didnt have to wait long. They could here footsteps through thin walls of seam and a small girl with curly hair and big brown eyes open the door. She stared at madge with even bigger eyes and went inside shouting,

"Mom there is a princess at the door. "

More footsteps came and a middle age women with grey brown hair came looks a bit shock at seeing Madge here but taking it in stride says, "Hello. How can I help you Miss Undersee? "

"Hey. And please call me Madge can I come in? Carson you can go." After Carson leaves Madge goes inside.

Madge sees around to see three doors and a small living and kitchen room. Despite knowing that it's in Seam it feels clean and homely.

There is a sofa that has been here for more than 30 years. Mrs Hawthorne motions her to sit.

"So sorry about Posy. So what brings you this side of town?" Mrs Hawthorne says nicely.

"I think Posy is adorable. And I am here to inviteyou and your family to victory party in few days. And Gale is needed for interview. "

"Oh. I am pretty sure it's an honour but I dont think we will fit in. " Mrs Hawthorne says.

"Oh. But you have to after all you are Katniss cousin" Madge replied hoping that she got her message.

"Of course. We will come. And gale is outside in the meadow you can go there. I need to go back to work. "Mrs Hawthorne replies getting her meaning.

After Madge getting instructions how to reach meadow and saying goodbye to Mrs Hawthorne and Posy Madge reached Meadow.

It was small clearing with grass and few dotted flowers. Gale suddenly looked up at the intruder," What do you want Princess. Got lost?" Gale asks.

"You will come and give interview to the Capitol people. You will be nice. And you will go on with the cousin charade. Got it?" Madge orders in her best authoritive voice knowing arguing with him is futile so best get to business

Gale curls up his hands into fist and says angrily,"And Why the hell should I listen to you?"

"Because you love Katniss and you are not dumb enough to not get that what Capitol thought about that night lock incident. You wouldn't want them to be more angry at her would you?" Madge says matter to factly. She knew what manipulation was since she was child and sometimes its important to use it.

Gale looks at Madge hating to admit she is saying truth. He says,"Ok. But this is for Katniss."

Soon they both reached Mayor house in complete silence. They were greeted with buzz of people getting ready for interviews. Prim was going first. Then Mrs Everdeen then Gale and finally Madge. Then will be Mellarks.

All of them were outfitted for the interview. Madge was wearing a blue dress ,hair bow and a perfectly charming smile.

Prim s interview was sweet and nice filled with how happy she is that Katniss won and what they will do when she returns and she even thank people for their support. Mrs Everdeen just said she was happy and some generic things. Gale's interview was short and good enough:

Q. So what do you think about your cousin's victory?

Oh I always knew she could do it. (Gale smiled while saying that seeing Madge's glare)

Q. What do you think about her relationship with Peeta ? Did you know both of them liked each other?

Oh I think Katniss was shy to tell me about Peeta. (Gale said tersely with a grim smile)

'Yeah wouldn't want to get big brother all terrifying did she?' Flia commented

"Yes" Gale choked out with harden eyes.

"Oh is it my turn yet?" Madge asked loudly to save the day

Or as much as it could be saved.

Flia smiled,"Yes doll I understand you would want your part in fame. After all you are only one with friends with both of them"

"Yes" Madge said with a smile knowing that friends is an exaggeration.

Finally Madge is ready for the interview.

"So Madge you are the only link to both of them. So we have so many questions about their love. Are you ready?" Flia asks positioning her camera to record Madge's face.

Q. Did you know both of your friends liked each other?

:I didn't definitely know. But I had an intuition.

Q. How?

:You see whenever they would come in same room they would look at each other. Of course not when other was looking. They just seemed to gravitate to each other.

Q. That's sweet. Did Peeta or Katniss talked about each other?

: Katniss was really shy about romance she didn't talk about Peeta. But Peeta really liked her and wouldn't stop talking about her.

Q. Aww. Ok last question What do you see in their future?

:Lots and Lots of love

With final smile Madge interview was done. She saw Gale sneaking out she followed him outside to backyard and say,"Could you have just said something more?"

"I hate myself for that crazy role you made me play Undersee. " And with that he stalked home.


	3. Everybody swimming in champagne sea

Its been few days since the almost disastrous interview with Gale, Madge quick save worked but she couldn't help but think like she did something wrong. her dad clearly in subtle words told Madge interview worked and it was okay. But not enough to stop the rebellion so the victory party threw at Mayor's house will under a microscope. Everything has to be perfect. That means food, music decorations, and people. Food music and decorations are easy as people include Gale Hawthorne and his behavior is going to be tough.

So here is Madge getting ready for the capitol party? She is mentally making a list of things she has done and left to do. Let us see starters and dinner done. Desserts have been ordered at Mellarks though it wouldn't be the best quality as Peeta is not available according to Rye it will be adequate. Champagne have been taken out. Hawthornes are gonna come. So would Mellarks and Everdeen. But that means Gale too. Would have to keep his insights. Let us hope that Haymitch has taught Katniss everything she needs

After getting ready in a yellow gown has been selected by Circa an obnoxious capitol citizen designer to be who told it has glam which could cover up the dust of District 12. Madge went down to check the arrangements and getting everything ready. Katniss and Peeta had arrived 2 hours and have been whisked away by the prep team after a few words.

She saw Katniss arriving in a blueish red gown her hair up and make up perfectly applied up. She looked so different than her friend who never applied a single makeup.

"Hey. Katniss you look beautiful" She said.

"So do you" Katniss reply uncomfortably

"Oh. Don't worry Madge Katniss is modest but I will make sure she is used to compliments" Peeta arrived as to fill up awkward silence says charmingly. His dress is made to match Katniss's gown.

"Let us hit the party. Before Effie trinket arrives to shoo us and say its a big big day" Katniss says.

We make our way to hall where party is going to be held. Most people are already here. Peeta.

She makes her way towards the corner, observing everything to ensure it is correct. Madge's dad signaled her with his head to come and greet guests. After greeting many people like Prim, many town people and Mellarks she is looking around for Hawthornes. They arrive in fifteen minutes and they all are wearing clothes given by capitol to make sure they are up to mark.

Gale is first what Madge focuses looking good in a suit with a yellow tie, curse Circa. Rory is also wearing a suit with a blue tie to match Prim's dress. Mrs. Hawthorne is in a grey dress and Vick is in Shirt and slacks. Posy looks adorable in a pink gown. If capitol wants to show people the victor's family in good light they are looking perfect for it.

They great Mayor politely. Mrs. Hawthorne smile at her. Vick and Rory nodded their heads. Vick with a mischevious smile. Posy started calling her princess madge says enthusiastically says hello to the little girl. Gale is staring at Madge for a long while.

Mayor makes another head action and Madge gets the signal go with Hawthornes and prevents Gale from messing up. Well with a determined step she goes near Gale and loops a hand in his.

"I will come with you guys," Madge says to Gale glaring at him daring him to say no. Gale glares back. Madge dugs his three inches pointee shoe on Gales's foot. Seeing him wince she drags him inside.

They go over Katniss and Peeta. Everybody acts like they don't see the camera following their every single move. Peeta raises his eyebrow at their hands and Katniss comes over to hug Gale. Madge looses her grip. After their hug Gale surprisingly comes near Madge and says to Katniss snidely,"I am so glad you are alright cousin"

Clearly stating the fact they have to act like cousins for a while at least at Mayor's house. Katniss gets the message and she starts talking to Vick and Rory about school and Prim. Posy comes over near Madge and started insisting Princess picks her up and talks to her which Madge obliges. After a few minutes of polite chatting and Madge finally feels invisible enough Peeta smiles and says, "So Madge what do you think about Party?"

Madge replies glancing around the room looking at people swaying to the music. Capitol people clearly too inhibited and drunk to think, "Everyone is swimming in the champagne sea"

Gale harshly laughs at the joke. Peeta looks at Katniss and asks her to dance and she agrees. As they are dancing Gale stares at them angrily. Madge leaves him after checking the camera is focused at Katniss.

She starts talking to people being polite. Laughing at crude jokes smiling at rude remarks. When she is asked by someone if she and Gale are dating she shrugs trying to prevent a crazy angry mob and maintaining the facade of Peeta and Katniss love After hours of mindless talk, the party has ended. Madge hugs Katniss and whispers in her ear, "Peeta and you need to meet me in meadow on Sunday morning."

Katniss looks at her worry but nods her head. Seems like games are not over Katniss thinks.


End file.
